Old Days
by sukijan
Summary: Sepenggal kisah SasuSaku di hari tua. Meskipun sudah menjadi kakek-nenek, keduanya tetap saling mencintai. /"Hah? Suaramu terlalu pelan Sakura!"/"Aduh, suami budeg!"/nistaaa :'D short-fic, fluff kadaluarsa, ONE SHOT


**Old Days**

 **Desclaimer :**

 **Character, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story, Sukijan (gueh)**

 **Based from : Film amrik 'Up' dan anime jepang 'Washimo'**

 **Warning : bahasa tidak tertata, typo, campur aduk, OOC, dan persetan dengan EYD.**

 **Warning 2 : bayangin aja model sakura kayak ellie yang di up, kalo sasuke gatau deh :'v gue juga bingung tuh doi tuanya kek gimana ya? mungkin kek madara pas nemuin obito kali wkwkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang suami-isteri berambut hitam keabu-abuan dan pink pucat duduk di teras rumahnya. Keduanya terlihat sangat mesra dan adem anyem. Si suami, Uchiha Sasuke, sedang menyipitkan mata menatap isterinya, Uchiha Sakura, yang sedang menuang teh dengan tangan yang bergetar-getar. Maklumlah, umur mereka sudah hampir mencapai 80 tahun. Sudah tua keriput dan agak renta. Kondisi fisik dan tenaga mereka juga sudah mulai berkurang, tidak lagi sekuat saat muda dulu.

"Silahkan, teh nya Sasuke-kun..." Sakura meletakkan teko dan menggeser cangkir yang sudah penuh dengan teh kepada suaminya. Sasuke hanya diam, masih memerhatikan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Tehnya Sasuke-kun, teh."

"Hah? kau bilang apa Sakura?"

Sakura menepuk jidat, lalu menunjuk-nunjuk cangkir teh yang ada di hadapannya. Akhir-akhir ini pendengaran suaminya memang mulai bermasalah. Sakura bahkan harus berpantomim dulu kalau ucapannya tidak didengar Sasuke.

"Oh...iya, terima kasih." Sasuke mengangguk pelan lalu hendak mengambil cangkir tehnya tapi tangannya salah arah dan malah mengambil teko teh.

"Loh, kok cangkirnya besar sekali?"

"Aduuh Sasuke-kun, itu teko! bukan cangkir! cangkirnya disini!" ujar Sakura menyerahkan cangkir teh dengan tangan yang bergetar-getar.

"Hah? suaramu terlalu pelan Sakura!"

"Aduh, suami budeg! cangkirnya! CANGKIR."

"Hn.." Sasuke menerima cangkirnya dengan tangan yang bergetar-getar juga. Sementara itu Sakura mendesah pelan.

"Kan aku sudah bilang Sasuke-kun, kau harus pakai kacamata! matamu itu sudah rusak parah!" gerutu Sakura sambil membuka toples biskuit.

"Hn.." Sasuke menyeruput tehnya sambil manyun. Sebenarnya dia mau saja pakai kacamata, cuman yah, itu loh, gengsi. Soalnya mata rival hidupnnya, Naruto, masih sehat sentosa, belum pakai kacamata. Masa dia harus pakai kacamata duluan? nanti kayak kakek-kakek. (emang udah kakek kaleee)

Sasuke kembali memerhatikan Sakura. Dilihatnya lekat-lekat wajah isterinya itu. Rasanya ada yang beda hari ini, tapi apa ya?

"Sakura..."

"Apa?" Sakura masih berusaha membuka toples dengan gerakan slowmotion, maklumlah, nenek-nenek.

"Suapin dong."

"Bentar, ini susah amat bukanya."

Sasuke menghela napas lalu merebut toples dari tangan sang isteri dan membukanya dengan tidak sabaran. Walaupun gerakannya sama-sama slowmotion, setidaknya Sasuke 2x lipat lebih cepat dari Sakura.

"Nih, suapin." Sasuke menyerahkan toples yang sudah terbuka. Sakura dengan semangat langsung mengambil 3 biji biskuit sekaligus dan menyuapkan(?) nya pada sang suami.

"Aaaak Sasuke-kun."

"Aaaak..." Sasuke membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

.

.

1 menit berlalu, Sasuke masih menganga. Biskuit yang ada di tangan Sakura masih dalam perjalanan ke dalam mulutnya. Isterinya itu memang sudah sangat renta, makannya gerakannya jadi lamban. Sasuke lalu memajukan kepalanya.

"Am, nyam nyam nyam.." Sasuke mengunyah biskuit dengan dengan perlahan, takut gigi palsunya lepas. Sementara Sakura menatap suaminya dengan mata berbinar-binar yang agak rabun (lah gimana tuh).

"Enak?" tanya Sakura sambil mengelus-elus tangan Sasuke.

"Hnn...kemanisan!"

"Ehhh?" Sakura membelalak kaget. "Aduh, maaf ya Sasuke-kun! padahal tadi gulanya cuman sepucuk sendok teh! kok masih manis, ya?"

"Soalnya aku makan sambil liat kamu."

 _BLUSH_

Pipi keriput Sakura memerah seketika, membuat Sasuke gemas dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

Yah, begitulah mereka. Walaupun sudah tua, tetapi cinta keduanya tetap awet muda.

.

.

 **Fin**

 ***jedotin kepala ke tembok***

 **ASTAGAAaaAAaAAAHHHhHhH apa-apaan ini xD**

 **haduh, gak taulah. Sedang iseng wkwkwk**


End file.
